the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise, Decline, and Fall of Arathor
A History of the Rise, Decline, and Fall of Arathor and the Empire is a multi-volume historical work by Everen Corelas encompassing the myths and legends of the Pre-Imperial Period, the Troll Wars, the foundation of the Arathorian Empire and its history through the Imperial Period, culminating in a final volume dedicated to the early Dissolution Period. Written between 605KY and 627KY and previously published only in part, it is slated for full publication by Wiley and Sons in five volumes over the years of 628, 629, and 630KY. Written from a predominantly Arathorian Traditionalist historiographical perspective, elements of the so-far published history have been decried as revisionist, as placing too much weight on myth or on legal documents, and on bearing undeniable Deist influences. At the same time, they have been well-received by some small sectors of academia for the rigorous methodology in the analysis of records from the height of the Empire. This page will hopefully be fleshed out at a later date to include a much abbreviated version of the history. While IC it's a five-volume collection, I think even I might get tired before hitting a single full volume! While the title takes influence from Gibbon's seminal work on the Roman Empire, the actual history will likely take a different tack as I reject the tendency towards a quintessentially "Roman"A misleading term to say the least, as the majority of such approaches bear little resemblance to Rome in anything but their surface trappings and in the applied label. Arathorian Empire seen in other works on the subject. Where there are appropriate canon citations or inferences that I feel need explanation, they will be cited or given an explanatory footnote. ''At present, the areas it will cover are provided in dot point.' =Volume 1: Prehistory= *Introduction and explanation of revision since initial publication of the components. *The Titans, and the Vrykul Link. The scattering of their children. *The Azotha? Fact, myth, Vrykul memory? *The Recurring Myth of the First City. *The first few millennia of human existence. Myths, stories, and records thereof. *The Sundering and its impact on the Occident. *The Destruction of the hypothesized First City and the scattering of the Tribal peoples. The loss of Western tribes to the sea or to the conflict. *The arrival of the Elves. *The dark nights: Trolls, Elves, and other ancient terrors; and the history of the vicissitudes of the tribes. =Volume 2: The Troll Wars= *The World Stage: Tribes, Troll Empires, and Elven kings. *The Arathi Tribe, their Origin, and the Lineage of Thoradin. *The Seven Years of Unification. *The Establishment of the Second City: Strom *The Troll Wars *The Great Concordat with the Elves of Quel'thalas *The Foundation of the Empire *Its first, unsettled years =Volume 3: Empire's Rise= *The Elven Influence *The Rise of the Common Tongue *The First Settlements *The Legions *Trade, Growth, and Eager Hands *The Foundation of Dalaran =Volume 4: Pinnacle of Civilization= *The Church of Deus *The Foundation of Alterac *The Foundation of Gilneas *The Foundation of Kul Tiras *The Dwarves =Volume 5: The Decline and Fall= *The Church of the LightEveren's bias is strongly involved in placing this event in Volume 5, not Volume 4, as it is with identifying the height of civilization beginning with the appearance of Deist worship. *The Foundation of Lordaeron *The Foundation of Stormwind *The Crumbling of Authority *Shifts in the City-States. The Rise of Kings. *The Formal Dissolution of Empire. *The First Kingdom of Arathor and its Downfall Category:Books Category:Empire of Arathor